


Sometimes the Unknown is the Best Part

by blue_the_blue_raspblue1



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, No Smut, Smoking, Tattoos, Weed, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_the_blue_raspblue1/pseuds/blue_the_blue_raspblue1
Summary: Spencer gets hungry one night, and instead of calling for pizza, he calls Derek, causing him to worry, and come over with a pizza. Once Derek gets there, he realizes there is a side to Reid he didn't really know.





	Sometimes the Unknown is the Best Part

The smoke swirled around him in clouds, and he watched it in awe of how gentle it was. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, his brain was still running as fast as it normally would, but, somehow he was able to comprehend every thought and feeling that ran through it and still remain calm. He felt light and airy, like he was floating with the smoke above his head. His stomach growled, and suddenly the one thing he wanted most in the world was a pizza. He set his rainbow water pipe to the side and picked up his phone as he stood to light a few candles; lilac scented of course. He dialed the number, and opened a window as he waited. He tried to draft it out when they picked up.  
“Hey pretty boy, what’s going on, it’s two in the morning?” The voice sounded groggy and very much like his co-worker Derek Morgan. Just the thought of the man made his stomach do flips.  
“Derek? You work at the Pizza Hut?” Spencer smiled and turned it on speaker phone, setting it on his coffee table. He curled his long legs back around the large water pipe, and lit his lighter to the pot. He breathed in and created bubbles and smoke. He stopped, held it, and blew it slowly into the air.  
“Wait, what? No, you called me, not Pizza Hut. Are you ok? Do you need anything? You sound really out of it.” Spencer coughed softly, and set back against the couch to wrap his blanket around himself.  
“I’m fine Derek, I’m very fine,” he came to a sudden thought “Hey! You should come over man! We could watch Star Trek and talk about how the multiverse would have been more probable than-”  
“I don’t even know what the multiverse theory is, look, I’ll be there in like, 10 minutes, stay where you are, ok?” Derek said worriedly   
“Ok- oh oh! Make sure to bring the pizza!” Derek chuckled, and agreed, saying goodbye. Spencer grabbed his phone and hung up, and took another deep inhale of the stuff. He stood and walked to his small balcony where he looked up at the stars, blowing it out in rings. He looked around, and stared at the sky for a while. He didn’t realize how long he had been out there, because the doorbell rang, and the next thing he knew, he was opening the door. Derek stood there with a pizza box in his hand, and a very surprised look on his face. Spencer looked down and realized  
that his hair was up and he was only in a white tank top and fuzzy pants, leaving his tattooed arms, chest and shoulders exposed to him.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I have tattoos.” Spencer laughed until Derek had let himself in.   
“Spence, it smells like a skunk sprayed in here and you tried to cover it with some sort of flower, why does-” he stopped looking around when his eyes landed on the tall, swirly, rainbow water pipe on his living room floor “Are you high?” Spencer laughed again.  
“Yeah, I am so baked right now. You want to try?” he spoke as he took an enormous bite of the pepperoni pizza slice in his hand.  
“Spencer, you’re a federal agent, you can’t be doing this man. I mean come on, your eyes are all red and bloodshot.”  
“So?” He lifted his hand and started counting on his fingers “It doesn’t have the repercussions alcohol or smoking has, it helps with my anxiety and PTSD, which we both know we both have, It’s been helping me eat, It’s been helping me sleep, and the thing is, ever since I was kidnapped by Tobias, I have been terrified of everything to the point where I couldn’t eat or sleep because I would puke from the stress, and it helped me get off dilaudid. I don’t fear half of the things I used to, and I have gained weight, I’m back to a healthy weight line. I feel really good. What could be so wrong about it?” Derek stared at him, and considered everything he said heavily and caution.   
“Damn man. I didn’t know these things were getting so bad.”  
“It’s also helped me to not have nightmares. When I have nights where I can’t sleep, I take a hit or two off it, and it calms me so I can close my eyes and not see all the horrible things we see every day.” Spencer finished his rant and picked up another slice of pizza after devouring the previous one.  
“I don’t know, I don’t feel like we should be doing this. What if we have a drug test on Monday?”   
“Oh! Gimme a sec!” he set down his already half finished second slice, and stood to run to his bathroom. He returned with a pee cup that already had a label on it, the label read a date that was two weeks away.  
“Spencer where did you get this?”  
“They keep them in the supply closet until the date comes. The supply closet is open to anyone that needs anything, so I grabbed a few. You just pee in it before you do anything, and then you use it for the test when it comes. Simple. Besides, the weed I use isn’t illegal, it’s actually medically prescribed. My blood pressure was off the charts, and the doctor was afraid of a stomach or heart condition because stress and anxiety levels were so high. I just haven’t put it on any of my work forms because if I did Hotch, would practically jump me. But I’m not dumb. I only use it when I have a hard time sleeping, or have really bad anxiety, or it’s time off of work. Even still, I can wake up in the morning, and I have nothing there to impede my work from the night previous,” Spencer continued eating with a large smile on his face “Oh my god, this pizza is so good, thank you so much. So what’s the verdict, yes or no?” He considered it for a second, before catching His eye.  
“If I do it, will you tell me when you got these tattoos? I don’t think I would have ever thought of you as a tattoo person, but jesus pretty boy, you look gorgeous with them. Does the team know about them?” Spencer shook his head, and dragged him over to the living room, bringing the box of pizza with. They sat and Spencer re-loaded the stem with new stuff.  
“No one knows except me. Well, me and you now. Not even Ethan or my mom know, I just don’t show them off ever. And thank you for calling me gorgeous, that means a lot, especially since I know for a fact that it isn’t really true.” Spencer smiled at him, and carefully laid stuff out in front of them.   
“But it is true. They are so… they’re just pretty and so artistically done. You look fantastic with or without them, I just think you look amazing.” Derek said softly, gently holding spencer’s hand, and looking at them closely. Spencer turned a bright red, cleared his throat softly, his stomach alive with butterflies, and handed him the cup.  
“You need to go fill this before we start.” Derek nodded, and walked to the bathroom. Spencer finished his slice of pizza and continued eating, starting Star Trek. He had finished his 7th slice of pizza by the time Derek came back and sat beside him.  
“Holy crap pretty boy, I just left to pee, not get ready for bed, over half the pizza is gone.” Spencer smiled at the name, and handed him his phone.   
“Here, call for another one, you’re going to want it. It’s on me. It’s on my speed dial, number 9, get whatever kind you want.” Spencer waited and watched him do it, looking him up and down, their eyes meeting and never disconnecting. He packed a new bowl of the sativa, and wiped his slightly sticky fingers off. They both smiled shyly at each other as he ordered a meat lovers for delivery, and he hung up.   
“Alright, how do we do this?”  
“I’m going to do it first, because that’s the strongest pull and so I can show you how,” He wrapped his legs back around it, and looked at him “So first, you want to put your mouth on the top of the hole, and create a seal with your lips. I’m going to hold the lighter to the stem and while I do, you are going to be breathing in until I tell you to stop. Let me show you, and then I’ll give you a try, ok?” Derek nodded and Spencer got to work doing exactly as he described. He pulled a large breath, pulled away, and gently blew it back out into the air above them. He took a second to relax and let it settle, and looked up at Derek who was watching him closely. He handed it over, and showed him how to position it.  
“Am I doing it right?” the darker man spoke softly,   
“Yes,” The bell rang, and Spencer got up to get the cash needed for it. He paid for the pizza, and set it on the coffee table beside them. “Alright, now, I’m going to light it, and you are going to inhale,” He flicked the lighter on to burn the pot. Derek started breathing it in, but he was going far too quickly.  
“Slow down, a little more, keep the seal, there you go. Back away, blow it out slowly.” He started coughing, like Spencer had the first time he ever did it. He stood and went to his kitchen to get him a cup of water and set himself back down in front of Derek. “You did well for your first time, here, sip this, it’ll help your throat. The stinging should go away soon as it starts to kick in.” Spencer grabbed another piece of pizza, and munched on it quietly, watching as five minutes later, Derek’s eyes started going half-lidded and slightly bloodshot. They locked eyes, and he spoke softly  
“I think it’s kicked in... alright, I can see why you do this, it’s nice… everything’s so much… quieter. Calmer.” Spencer nodded at him  
“Yeah. It’s nice right?”  
“Yeah. Ok pretty boy, I did my end of the deal, your turn.” He gestured to the tattoos on Spencer’s arm.  
“Ok, I’m an open book. Where do you want me to start?”  
“How about the quote on your wrist? ‘We survive by remembering. But sometimes we survive by forgetting’.” He read it aloud, and Spencer listened to him as it was spoken.  
“It was from a movie I watched a while back called The Uninvited. It was said by Dr Silberling. I have it because with my brain having an Eidetic memory, I remember everything, I rarely forget something from my life, But some things need to be left in my past, forgotten and buried, you know? Like high school, and some of the deaths I’ve seen, and some of my childhood memories.” Derek didn’t dig, he just grabbed a slice of pizza , muttering how he was suddenly super hungry.  
“Alright. How about all of these?” He pointed to the huge area covered in different flowers.   
“Well, they all have their own meanings, so it’ll take a bit to explain, and they all create a story of sorts. This area has mixed Zinnias that have the meanings of thinking about a person that passed away or someone absent, constancy, remembering, and the blue violet in the middle means ‘to watch over’ or ‘care for’. The whole story comes together to talk about the people that we meet in our lives that lose their lives, lost contact, or have lost someone, are cared for, and are being watched over, and that they will always be remembered.”  
“Wow. What about the ones above those?”  
“That’s a Geranium, they mean stupidity, or folly. There is only one of it but it’s surrounded by forget-me-nots which can stand for memories, mixed with a fir flower that stands for time. There are small cactus flowers to symbolize endurance, and crocus’ to symbolize happiness or being cheerful. They mean-”  
“You make mistakes, but with time, it becomes a memory and you learn to be happy and endure.” Spencer nodded, Derek had hit the nail head on, and Spencer was surprised.  
“Yes actually, that’s correct.”  
“Surprised? What about the ones on your shoulder?  
“There is a white rose that has multiple meanings depending on context, but the meaning I’m going for was secrecy. The red rose means love, and it has its leaves still on it which means hopefulness, but the thorns are obviously cut off which means love at first sight. The rose is surrounded by primrose which means ‘can’t live without’, but it has Oleander by it. Oleander is toxic, and has a meaning of caution. They come together and it means-”  
“It means a hopeful love kept secret that happened at first sight, you have to remain cautious, but you can’t live without it. Wow.”  
“Exactly... You’re amazing at this…” Spencer spoke gently, smiling at him.  
“Who is it that you love if you don’t mind me asking?” He spoke even quieter, and they had no idea who started leaning forward first, but at some point, they were forehead to forehead, and could feel nervous breaths fan across their cheeks  
“Do you really have to ask?” Spencer said almost silently  
“Pretty boy, do you even know what you do to me?” He cupped spencer’s cheeks and pulled their lips together, molding them to each other lovingly. They were needy, Spencer grabbed him by the collar until he was on his back and Derek was hovering over him. A hand was in the smaller man’s hair, and was gently tilting him closer to Derek. Spencer bit at Derek’s lip gently, and snuck his tongue into the bulkier man’s mouth, causing him to gasp, then chuckle, and Spencer could swear he could feel the vibrations travel through him.  
“You are more experienced than I thought you’d be Pretty boy.” Spencer sighed softly at the nickname, and smiled at him, holding Derek’s hips gently.  
“Trust me, I have experience in a lot of areas you have no clue about, aur main aapase jyaada jaanatee hoon, lekin aapako yah pata nahin hai ki abhee tak, seksee.” Spencer spoke, slipping into another language before he could say something even more embarrassing to him, but Derek just shuddered above him.  
“God, I love it when you do that. What language was that?”  
“Hindi. Aap shaanadaar hain, jaisa ki mainne socha tha, main abhee le jaaya jaana chaahata hoon, but it’s still the first date, we’re gonna have to wait.” Derek smirked, and kissed Spencer again.  
“Ah, so it’s a date, now is it?”  
“Can it be?”  
“I would love that. And if you said what I think you said, I agree, first dates aren’t meant to go all the way. But cuddling is on the itinerary as of now,” He picked up Spencer, turning off the TV, turning off the lights, and carrying him to his bedroom, where he took off everything except his boxers, and climbed in beside Spencer.  
“Pretty boy, you’re amazing you know that? There are so many sides to you I don’t even know yet, and yet, I think I love them all.” Spencer turned a dark red, and buried himself into Derek’s chest, tangling their legs together.  
“I think I feel the same way Derek Morgan, thank you for trying new things with me, and being with me to hang out,” He kissed him softly “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight kid.”


End file.
